warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Reviews/iPhoneApps
PS4 Remote Play Here are my PS4 Remote Play iPhone & iPad App Reviews. PS4 Remote Play v1.01 App Version: v1.01 Review Rating: 2 Stars Devices Used: Apple iPad Air 2 (Latest Firmware Update) Review Date: 13th April 2019 Review By: Warren Woodhouse Even on a high quality broadband and WiFi the connection becomes lost due to the frame rate in the app, the video quality is fantastic even on standard but tends to lose connection even while using the SHAREfactory app or while browsing the Home Screen of the console, with and without screen recording. While not using screen recording, the connection to the console is still lost on many occasions. My Review Is At: https://warrenwoodhouse.fandom.com/wiki/Reviews/iPhoneApps#PS4_Remote_Play_v1.01 YouTube Here are my YouTube iPhone & iPad App Reviews. YouTube v14.11 App Version: v14.11 Review Rating: 3 Stars Devices Used: Apple iPhone 7 (Product Red) Review Date: 31st March 2019 Review By: Warren Woodhouse Your idea of introducing 6 minute ads is so annoying that by the time the content starts I have to do something like go for a pee! This is why you’ve earned a 3 star rating from me, otherwise that it’s a really decent app and really decent service and the only thing that disappoints me and others is the length of the new ads that you’ve annoyingly recommended that are basically others videos from other YouTubers and the videos acting as ads have no relevance to the content that I’m about to watch. This happens nearly 3/4ths of the time. My Review Is At: https://warrenwoodhouse.fandom.com/wiki/Reviews/iPhoneApps#YouTube_v14.11 BEYOND Touch Here are my BEYOND Touch iPhone & iPad App Reviews. BEYOND Touch v2 - 24th August 2017 App Version: Latest Update (24th August 2017) Review Rating: 3 Stars Devices Used: Apple iPhone 6s Review Date: 24th August 2017 Review By: Warren Woodhouse This free companion app features Second-Screen. It has some excellent features however impossible to use as a Second Controller because it requires a Second PS3 or PS4 Controller to be hooked to the console and to have the app attached to it, which is really annoying if you're trying to grab that Trophy. The app needs to be updated to support Second-Screen for PS4 Controller Port 1. Apart from that, it's a fantastic app and it has no ads. Spotify Here are my Spotify iPhone & iPad App Reviews. Spotify v8.4.18.0000 App Version: v8.4.18.0000 Review Rating: 4 Stars Devices Used: Apple iPhone 6s, SONY PlayStation 3, SONY PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows 10 Review Date: add Review By: Warren Woodhouse Glad to see a feature that allows us to watch a video so we can have 30 minutes of ad-free music listening, that's a nice touch. Sadly, even after ad-free music ad has finished, you still can't skip in Shuffle Mode if you've already skipped 7 songs. Please replace Shuffle Mode with Play From The Top. This is better as nobody wants to shuffle a song if the layout of the playlists and albums are good. It's annoying because after skipping 7 songs, you get an ad that isn't relevant to the song or the entire set of music. Pointless until you start listening to what we're saying. Spotify v8.4.15.1052 App Version: v8.4.15.1052 Review Rating: 5 Stars Devices Used: Apple iPhone 6s, SONY PlayStation 3, SONY PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows 10 Review Date: add Review By: Warren Woodhouse The free subscription feature offers ads that work but the odd 1 ad will glitch the app both on mobile and video game console (PS4). Glad to see a feature that allows us to watch a video so we can have 30 minutes of ad-free music listening, that's a nice touch. I still dislike the Shuffle Play feature as I have to keep skipping to a song I want to listen too and then I can't skip anymore because of your annoying Premium Ad. Please sort this out. Other than that, fantastic app. Keep it up. Spotify v8.3.12.1678 App Version: v8.3.12.1678 Review Rating: 1 Star Devices Used: Apple iPhone 4s, Apple iPhone 5c, SONY PlayStation 3, SONY PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows 10 Review Date: add Review By: Warren Woodhouse The free subscription feature offers ads and sometimes the ads glitch the app and then you can't skip. You can skip only 7 songs and then you have either listen to a song or pay for Premium. Same issues persist on PlayStation® Music Featuring Spotify app on the PS3 and PS4. Same issues persist on the Windows 10 app and on the web via Chrome if you're viewing it on your computer. So, yeah, the app is junk. Granted you got high quality audio files, just not enough support or better app handling inside and out. I personally can't wait to see if YouTube Music will be better, especially here in the UK. If I could rate Spotify at 0, I would gladly do so. Google Photos Here are my Google Photos iPhone & iPad App Reviews. Google Photos iPhone - 14th December 2018 Review Title: Still Doesn’t Synch Photos Properly Review Date: 14th December 2018 Review By: Warren Woodhouse Review Rank: 3 Stars Devices Used: Apple iPhone 6s, SONY PlayStation 3 (Internet Browser App), SONY PlayStation 4 (Internet Browser App) The app is fantastic. Still doesn’t synch photos properly. If moving more than 10 photos to an album, it won’t move them at all, so that can get really annoying after a while. Other than that, the app allows me to accesses the photos really well even if Wi-Fi is down and not on mobile data the app will still show the photos even if slightly blurry due to offline access. No longer loads the website of Google Photos and the photos when viewing on the Internet Browser App on the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 systems. A lot has been improved since the last time I reviewed the app but it still needs to be updated though. Google Photos iPhone - 3rd November 2015 Review Title: Can’t Access Photos Review Date: 3rd November 2015 Review By: Warren Woodhouse Review Rating: 3 Stars Devices Used: Apple iPhone 5s The app is normally great since I use it all the time. Today (3rd November 2015), I opened the app and it said "Can't access photos. Turn on in settings.". Okay, pressed the button that says "Turn on in settings", which took me to the app's settings page on the Settings app on my iPhone 5s. All I see in the app settings for Google Photos app is "background refresh" & I don't see anything about turning it on. This app is now useless. Really disappointed. IGN Here are my IGN iPhone & iPad App Reviews. IGN 5.3.1 iPhone - 26th December 2018 Review Title: IGN 5.3.1 iPhone App Review Review Date: 26th December 2018 Review By: Warren Woodhouse Review Rating: 3 Stars Devices Used: Apple iPhone 6s, Apple iPad Air, SONY PlayStation 4 (App), Microsoft Windows 10 Would be nice if the guides were in the app style rather than the desktop version, allowing us to select the menu and go back to the app home feed if we desire. Sometimes ads load up as a page which means we have to close the app to reopen it. The app needs sorting out but apart from that, fantastic app. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Reviews Category:Reviews:iPhoneApps Category:Reviews categories Category:Blog reviews Category:Reviews:iPadApps